


His Face

by Romhack0101



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Phantom Thief, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: He swore he saw that face somewhere.He just can’t remember where.





	His Face

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [Saiouma Exchange](https://tmblr.co/mEctEGQeeXRo8HGteowVhzA) on tumblr!
> 
> Spacifically, for #22.
> 
> Enjoy!

**X-X-X-X**

He swore he saw that face somewhere.

 _He just can’t remember where_.

It was too dark, and the detective was searching for the D.I.C.E leader, and it seems he was nowhere to be found. It was the middle of the night, and Shuichi was tired, and exhusted. So, of course the thief used that to his advantage to show his face a little while chasing him. He recognized the face, he just didn’t know _where_ he saw it.

Shuichi came home that night, only to see his boyfriend asleep on the couch again. With a kiss on the temple, and TV off, he went to bed making sure his boyfriend was comfortable on the couch. It wasn’t that cold, he can sleep without a blanket.

He’ll figure it out tomorrow.

**X-X-X-X**

“ _Whaaaaaaat_ , you saw his face last night?”

“Shut up.”

“Was he cute?” Kokichi smirked, “Was he handsome? Bet he’s cuter than me, Nishishi!”

“Shut up.” Shuichi frowned, almost flushed, “You’re cuter.”

“Of course I am!” Kokichi grinned, “ _But I gotta know_! Was he hot?”

“Quit that!” Shuichi huffed, “No way, he’s just as ugly as ever!”

“Aw, you’re no fun.” Kokichi pouted, “Ya know I’m a big fan of him, really.”

“That’s a lie, right?”

“You got me!” Kokichi smirked, “You’re top priority! Nishishi!”

“I said shut up.” Shuichi sighed, “It was dark last night, and I was exhausted from chasing him, plus there was a big case beforehand. He just decided to strike when I was tired, which was a bold move.”

“Oh that’s right!” Kokichi grinned, “Was it that serial killer case that you’re stuck on?”

“Yeah, and I’m getting close to finding the culprit.” Shuichi sighs, “I just need their next location.”

“Well, you’ve gotten the name and address.” Kokichi smirked, “Try checking out their location next.”

“I already investigated the resident’s apartment.” Shuichi sighed, “I just found a bunch of puzzle pieces that doesn’t fit.”

“Ooh, sounds rough.” Kokichi smirked, “Let’s stop talking about that. Obviously, you’re too stressed out right now. Let’s just stay home, and just cuddle.”

“If it would be that easy.” Shuichi sighed, again. “Alright, what do you have in mind?”

“Let’s watch a bad movie, and just snack on cheedos.”

“Or we can just lay in bed.”

“Aw come on, don’t be like that!” Kokichi purred, “I wanna _do something_ with my beloved! This is _special_! Your day off! Nishishi!”

“Kokichi-”

“No, no, you’re right.” Kokichi grinned, “Just go lay down, and I’ll go shopping! I wanna restock on Panta anyways!”

“Kokichi, listen-”

“You’re clearly exhausted!” Kokichi pouted, “Sure, I _am_ -”

“Kokichi, listen to me!”

He shut his mouth, as Shuichi smiled.

“Let’s go shopping together.” He chuckled lightly, “Re-stock on Panta, and see a bad movie afterwards. I’ll pay for the tickets, but you’re gonna have to pay for the popcorn and snacks.”

“Okay, deal!” Kokichi brightened up, “Make sure that Thief doesn’t strike!”

“I’m sure he doesn’t strike during the day.” Shuichi frowned, “I think he only strikes during the night. Plus, I _just_ ran into him last night, I think he only strikes like once every other week.”

“Alright, ya got me!” Kokichi smirked, “Just keep an eye out, though. You _have_ seen his face, _remember_?”

“That is true, but-”

“No buts!” Kokichi grinned, “Maybe some features may seem familiar when we go out today! I’m _so_ excited! Nishishi!”

“To meet this thief?”

“Yes!” Kokichi snickered, “Yes, exactly!”

“Fine, fine.” Shuichi sighed, “If it’ll help my detective work, then fine.”

“That’s the spirit!” Kokichi reached to take his hand, “Maybe keep an eye out for that serial killer as well!”

“Yeah, sure.” Shuichi softly smiled, “Get ready then. Let’s go.”

“Wait, we haven’t finished breakfast!”

“Then take it with you.” Shuichi smiled, “We’ll take the dishes in, and wash ‘em later.”

“ _Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine_!” Kokichi groaned, “This doesn’t sound fun anymore.”

“That’s a lie, right?”

“Nishishi, who knows.” He grinned, “I just don’t wanna spill milk all over your nice car!”

“Yet you don’t care to make a mess anywhere else.” Shuichi rose an eyebrow, “Right?”

“Ya got me!” Kokichi giggled, “I lied. Nishishi!”

“Whatever.” Shuichi rolled his eyes, and grabbed his coat, “Just don’t make _too much_ of a mess.”

“No problem, Saihara-chan!”

With that, they left, making sure to _at least_ look presentable when they went out to their date.

**X-X-X-X**

After shopping, they went to the movies like promised. Though Kokichi spent forever looking for snacks, it was a good thing, ‘cause the movie had started when they came in, skipping all the ads and commercials. They set the snacks aside, and cuddled up when the movie began to play its opening scene.

After a while, though, there was a _loud shot_ , and startled the audience. It was _too loud_ to be a part of the movie. Plus it was during a romantic scene between the main character, and their apparent love interest. So, of course the audience around them _panicked_ , and the apparent gunman revealed himself to the audience.

“ _Alright, hands up_!” The gunman cried, “ _Put your money in the bags_!”

“Who robs at a movie theater?” Kokichi nearly mocked, “By this point the audience shouldn’t have much-”

The gunman shot a warning shot close to their seat.

“Shut up!” The gunman cried, and walked up to Kokichi and Shuichi with a glare, “Next time, I won’t be _so generous_!”

Shuichi blinked.

 _How convenient_.

“Kokichi, that’s the serial killer.” Shuichi nearly whispered, “You might wanna do what he says for now. Police should be here any minute.”

“I have a better idea!” Kokichi grinned, “It’ll be worth it, I promise!”

“Kokichi- please!”

“I’ll be fine!” Kokichi purred, calming Shuichi down a little, “Just work with me here.”

They both waited as the gunman held up a bag, as people put their belongings in the bag. Cellphones, jewelry, wallets, etc. When it came to Kokichi and Shuichi though, a smoke bomb came up, and suddenly _Kokichi disappeared_. Though he was startled and panicked, he tackled the gunman while he was distracted, and handcuffed the man. Sliding the gun away from him.

While other men took him away, Shuichi began to look for Kokichi, only to see a note.

’ _Meet me outside_!’

Panicked, he ran outside, only to see a _familiar cape_ fluttering towards an ally way. He followed kept on his tail, only to pause upon a familiar figure.

 _The leader of D.I.C.E himself, the Phantom Thief of the night_ …

“Y-You!”

“Me.” The man spoke, “I took the one precious to you a _long time ago_ , and now he’s under my control.”

“K-Kokichi!”

“That’s right.” The man turned around, and suddenly Shuichi froze. “That man precious to you…”

 _There was a familiar smile upon his face_. _A sad smile at that_.

Suddenly everything made sense.

Why this thief knew where he was, how he felt, how he knows his weaknesses. It suddenly made sense, and almost everything added up. Like the roses sent to him, why he’d often flirted with him, and what was said to set him off. Either on a rage, or just to seduce him, he knew what to say.

What doesn’t make sense is _why_ he decided to show himself _now_.

 _Nothing makes sense when it comes to criminals minds_.

He was _so deep_ into thought that, he didn’t notice the man was right in front of him, and holding his wrists out to Shuichi. He looked up with a sad smile upon his face.

 _Did he plan to reveal himself then turn himself in_?

“No.” Shuichi frowned, “Just come home with me.”

With that, he was out of costume, and they drove him. Shuichi didn’t know what to feel. Betrayed, angry, happy that he was okay. All these emotions ran through his veins, and he didn’t know what to think.

 _Thanks to him, the date was ruined_.

**X-X-X-X**

After they unpacked everything, and put away the groceries, Shuichi lured Kokichi to the bed, and they both just sort of laid down.

Silence.

“Shinichi-”

“Please, be quiet.”

Shuichi held the little bastard close, and he didn’t think a shooting and a revealing of the most wanted criminal would _ruin his day_. Usually, it was suppose to be _interesting_ for a detective. Finding that criminal was suppose to be the most satisfying thing, and yet…

He felt nothing. Just a little betrayed.

“You scared me.” He started out, “You scared me into thinking that you were hurt, or worse. You scared me into thinking that you were gonna leave me, and never come back. You scared me into thinking that I was gonna be alone for the rest of my life… Not _this_.”

“I helped you-”

“Yes, you _did_ help me catch that serial killer.” Shuichi interrupted, giving him a light sqeeze. “But what was the point in revealing yourself to me? You should’ve waited, and I would’ve pinned him down without the need of your help. Detectives were suppose to keep an eye out for detail, to see if the criminal would let their guard down, or _outsmart_ the criminal. You should’ve waited, and then we would’ve caught him in no time, without the need to reveal yourself.”

Kokichi remained silent, as Shuichi’s heartbeat began to quicken.

“You’re lucky that I’m a homicide detective.” Shuichi sighed, “I’m not suppose to mess with thieves or robbers.”

“Saihara-”

“You were right, the man was being dumb.” He quickly changed the subject, “Robbing a movie theater, where security would’ve been waiting outside, and only one exit? I didn’t see any emergency exits. That place might burn down someday, and everyone inside would’ve burned. Which is the reason why I don’t trust that theater. I was confident on catching him on my own-”

“Shuichi…”

“I’m sorry.” Shuichi held the Leader close, “I can’t… Take this seriously. You _ruined_ a date for me, and what you did was equally stupid… Yet it explains a lot.”

“I did it because I _wanted to_.” Kokichi gave a small smile, “Plus, I was thinking of retiring being a Phantom Thief. So, why not let you catch me, and turn myself in. At least I’d still see you, and… A-And you’ve been on that criminal’s tail for so long, I wanted you to catch him, then reveal myself to you once you did… I-I just didn’t think he’d be that dumb, and rob a movie theater.”

“Then what you said was a lie?”

“I’m telling you the honest tru-”

“About loving me?”

Kokichi didn’t say anything, as Shuichi began to tear up.

“Is that why you got close to me?” Shuichi continued, “Just to take advantage of me? Just to use me? J-Just to-”

He didn’t say anymore as Kokichi leaned up to press his lips against the detective’s. Shutting him up.

It didn’t last as long as the detective wanted, but it was enough to show that what he said in the past was the truth.

Kokichi smiled, and wiped the tears, and kissed his cheeks.

“I still love you.” Kokichi purred, “Which is why I wanna be more honest with you. Which means a _lot_ , coming from me… Just don’t expect me to be completely honest. I’m sure what I just said was just a lie. Nishihi!”

 _He lied about lying_.

Shuichi _giggled_ , and leaned down to press his lips against Kokichi’s. It was longer than last time, and it definitely tasted sweeter.

He pulled away, and pressed a forehead against the others.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Stay with me.”

“I plan to.” A pause, “So you’re not turning me in?”

“I told you, I’m a homicide detective.” Shuichi smiled, “I don’t deal with thieves.”

“Party pooper.” Kokichi pouted, “I was looking forward to being caught by you, and doing whatever to me.”

“Shut up.” Shuichi chuckled lightly, “Just enjoy your freedom while you still can.”

“You like the idea now?”

“I knew I recognized your face.” Shuichi softly smiled, “It just didn’t cross my mind that it would be my boyfriend this whole time.”

“So, if you’re not turning me in…” Kokichi grinned, “… What will you do?”

“Nothing.” Shuichi nuzzled him, “Just enjoy this moment.”

“Fine.”

They both _giggled_ , and shared a small kiss with one another.

Indeed this felt sweet.

Silence.

“I lied about retiring…”

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm more or less proud of it, as long as you enjoy it.
> 
> I wrote this a while back, while I was _just_ getting into the game, so personalities are more or less accurate. I hope this is okay.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. ^^


End file.
